customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney Live! in New York City (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:44F8:623A:7392:A345-20180119224508
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 3,737 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: Barney Stage Shows, Barney Non-Touring Stage Shows, Classic Collection, and 2 more Barney Live! in New York City (battybarney2014's version) Edit Comments (14) Share Barney Live! in New York City (known as Barney Live! at Radio City on show posters) is a Barney live show that was performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 5-13, 1994. It was later released on video on August 3, 1994, which became the first Barney video in the Classic Collection series. Barney Live! 1994 Contentsshow Plot Edit Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Winkster and the kids. Barney then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the the bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast Edit (In Order of Appearance) A15VzffKzAL. SY445 The Announcer (Charles Edward Hall) Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner / Carey Stinson) Kathy (Lauren King) Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Derek (Rickey Carter) Carlos (Corey Lopez) Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Min (Pia Manalo) Shawn (John David Bennett II) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume Jeff Brooks) Marching Band Musicians Monkeys Clowns Teddy Bears Songs Edit Act 1 Edit Barney Theme Song The More We Get Together Mr. Knickerbocker Ring Around the Rosie My Yellow Blankey The Barney Bag The Winkster She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain BJ's Song Take Me Out to the Ball Game Rain Medley: (Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring) If All the Raindrops And the Green Grass Grows All Around I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 Edit Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? The Wheels on the Bus Three Little Monkeys Do Your Ears Hang Low? The Airplane Song Me and My Teddy Four Little Ducks My Aunt Came Back London Bridge Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star/Star Light, Star Bright) Please and Thank You Everyone is Special Music and SoundtrackEdit Main Article: Barney Live! in New York City (soundtrack) Gallery Edit See the gallery of releases Trivia Edit This live show marked: The only major live show, not to tour. The first time on video that Barney is partially-performed by Carey Stinson. Stinson was Barney's Double, used only for "quick changes" (Barney transforming into a peanut salesman, for example). Stinson would later return to be Barney's main costume actor in some live performances, Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle, and on the television series starting in 2002. The first appearance of Carlos who would later return as a main character in Season 3. BJ's first concert. The only live show where "I Love You" wasn't sung. The final actual uses of the 1993-1994 Baby Bop costume and the 1994 BJ costume. They would later be used in Barney books and other live appearances. All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. Although this stage show has its very own soundtrack, with all 26 songs (including the ones in the medleys), some of the songs from this concert were also featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. Specifically, the live version of Barney Theme Song, My Yellow Blankey, The Barney Bag, BJ's Song and My Aunt Came Back. During "Please and Thank You", BJ lip-syncs to the lyrics, though he does not sing the song. After the "Please and Thank You" song, a camera angle shows Kelly giving her sign to someone backstage. According to a Variety review, Min was absent from the March 6 performance. The circus scenes were included as a bonus feature on the Barney's Super Singing Circus DVD. This video also has a 2000 reprint in a clam shell case with the Lyrick Studios logo and has the newer tape master on it with The Wiggles music video "Hot Potato" and Barney previews include Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, More Barney Songs, Barney's Super Singing Circus, What a World We Share and Barney's Classic Collection set instead of the original 1994 version. Full Video Edit Barney Live! in New York City (1994)-1509837542 Barney Live! in New York City (1994)-1509837542 Categories: Barney Stage Shows Barney Non-Touring Stage Shows Classic Collection Barney Home Video Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Add category Showing 3 most recent 14 comments